


[podfic] You Can Leave Your Hat On

by aethel, blackglass, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Knitted Headwear Discourse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, soft Rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:The Toronto Maple Leafs weigh in on the Beanie vs Toque debate.





	[podfic] You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Leave Your Hat On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857525) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



> Thank you to everyone at Summer Sizzle for participating in this recording, I know that hockey is not everyone's cup of tea. Also, thank you to all the Canadians who spent time trying to help me figure out how to say toque right, hopefully we've managed it here.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_You Can Leave Your Hat On_ ** 

  


**by Vidriana**

A Podfic Summer Sizzle '18 Production  
Editing and Cover Art by silverandblue 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cvb77q0jeiau0b7/%255Bpodfic%255D_You_Can_Leave_Your_Hat_On.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:10:55  
Size: 7.7 MB  
  
**Featuring:**

aethel _as Jake Gardiner_  
blackglass _as Auston Matthews_  
elaineofshalott _as Morgan Rielly_  
reena_jenkins _as JVR, Bozie, and poor Ben Smith_  
secretsofluftnarp _as William Nylander_  
Shmaylor _as Mitch Marner_  
silverandblue _as narrator_  
& wingedwords _as Matt Martin and Nazem Kadri_  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> All kind comments and kudos are deeply appreciated. <3


End file.
